


Lazy Mornings

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [8]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mention of Seungjuns cheekies, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Just HyoJ having a lazy morning
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Lazy Mornings

The soft rays of lights woke Hyojin up, engulfing him in their warmth. 

Winter was coming in a fast pace and mornings were becoming almost too cold to bare. 

"Good morning" a raspy voice said behind him, still heavy with sleep. 

"Morning" Hyojin replied in a evenly sleepy voice, turning around to face his boyfriend. 

His face was partly hidden behind his messy bed-hair and Hyojin couldn't help but giggle when he tried to blow them away, of course without much success. 

"Don't laugh" the younger pouted. 

"Sorry, you just looked so cute" Hyojin giggled, brushing the hair out of the way and cupping his face afterwards. 

Seungjoon pouted again. "I'm not cute," he muttered. 

"Sure, if you say so" the older laughed, closing the gap between them, connecting their lips to a kiss. 

Both of them enjoyed lazy mornings if they get the chance to have them. And especially in winter, where they would keep each other warm with their body-heat. 

When the stress from work started to become less and Seungjoon finally got more time, he often tends to gain a bit of weight which also always comes with him getting cute squishy cheeks that Hyojin loves dearly. 

Lazily, Hyojin rolled on top of Seungjoon, still not breaking the kiss until he was in need of air. But they didn't part far, feeling each other's breath on their lips, their eyes locked. 

"I love you" Hyojin whispered, one hand running through Seungjoon's locks once again. 

"I love you too" the younger smiled, leaning up to connect their lips to another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a soft mood and ended with this, hope you like it~


End file.
